Car manufacturers are investigating airbag modules to reduce loading forces on the chin and neck and punch-out forces on the chest of out-of-position occupants. These forces may be reduced by folding the main cushion in a configuration tuned to the particular vehicle carrying the module. However, the folding technique may cause undesirable changes for belted or in-position occupant responses in full vehicle test modes. Moreover, modifications to folding techniques tuned for particular vehicles can require somewhat extensive retesting and significant related costs.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a driver airbag module that provides low risk deployment (LRD) for both in-position and out-of-position occupants.